When We're a Little Less Broken
by NikkiEvans
Summary: Blaine proposes and Kurt wants to say yes. He really wants to. (Reactions to episode 4.22)


"You still seem anxious," Kurt said as they walked out of the choir room.

"I guess I am," Blaine smiled.

"You've been a little antsy the past week or so. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just—stop here for a second," Blaine said as they stood outside of the auditorium. "Do you remember the first time we were here as a couple?"

"That Night of Neglect thing? Yeah, that was a failure. Honestly, Aretha and Adele? Neglected?"

"Remember what happened with us?"

Kurt did remember. He had been so nervous to bring Blaine to McKinley. There were officially a couple, and it was the first time he introduced Blaine to people as his boyfriend. "You almost fought Karofsky. That scared the hell out of me. He's twice your size," Kurt said.

"It scared me too. That was the night I realized I was in love with you." Kurt's eyebrows raised. "That night I realized that I would do anything for you. I thought someone was going to hurt you, and I would rather it was me than you. I've never felt that way for anyone before."

"Blaine," Kurt whispered.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "I want to ask you something. I screwed up royally and I ended up being the one to hurt you in the fall. But I think that mistakes can make us stronger. I think that we've learned a lot about ourselves in our time apart. I think that we're better people because we were on our own for a while."

"We are. You know I didn't realize how dependent we were on each other before we broke up. I mean, it still hurt, but sometimes you have to get through the bad to feel the good again."

Blaine grinned. "Exactly. And I think we're good apart. We learned how to be on our own…but we're better together. You know that Kurt. I know in your heart you still feel it. You're the only person in my life that I would give up everything for. I will always love you, and I'd like you to just let me prove it to you."

Blaine got down on one knee. "Oh my god, Blaine."

"I'm so serious about you, Kurt. I don't want to ever lose you again. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up next to you every day and I want to fight with you about what color we're going to paint the kitchen. I just-I can't picture my future without you. I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine pulled the box out of his pocket.

"Get up," Kurt said.

"What?" Blaine's face fell.

"Up. C'mon," Kurt helped him up. "You are going to put that box back in your pocket if there is a ring in there."

Blaine put the ring away and stared at the floor, trying to hold back tears.

Kurt cupped Blaine's face in his hands. "Look at me, sweetie."

Blaine looked up and Kurt's heart broke at the sight of Blaine's watery brown eyes.

"I love you. I will always love you, and I agree with everything you just said, okay? I want to argue over paint chips and adopt babies with you. But we've got stuff to work out still. I'm not going to get engaged to you."

The tears finally won and started to spill down Blaine's face. "I promise I won't hurt you, Kurt. I promise I will be faithful and cherish you and I won't ever look at anyone else, okay?"

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. Kurt almost thought it would be easier to say yes, but they couldn't get married yet. They weren't even dating again. "Blaine, I—"

Blaine sobbed into his shoulder. "No, I'll be good. I promise I'll be good enough. I'll be there for you and we'll be fine. I won't screw up. I promise I won't screw up."

"Blaine, I love you." Kurt kissed Blaine's head. "But how about we start with something simple before marriage? Like a date?"

Blaine sniffed. "I wanted to prove to you that I was serious."

"Sweetie, I know that you're serious. You stuck by me this year. I was a mess. My dad had cancer and you answered every one of my crazy 3 am phone calls. You checked up on him every week for me. You let me—Valentine's Day was— I used you for sex, Blaine."

"I wasn't really complaining."

"It still wasn't—I knew you wanted more. I shouldn't have let it happen if I wanted us to move on. But I don't. I still want you, Blaine."

"Really?"

"Of course, I do. I've only ever wanted you, Blaine. You're the love of my life too, you know. I can't see what's inside of that box because I know that it will be too hard to say no once I see the ring."

"It's just a simple ring."

"It isn't though, because it symbolizes our relationship. That ring shows everyone how much I love you and trust you with my whole heart. We need to be in a better place before I can accept that ring and everything it means. I will marry you one day, Blaine Anderson. Not today because we're still a mess, but one day when our hearts are a little less broken."

Blaine nodded and Kurt couldn't resist him anymore. He kissed Blaine, and it wasn't a dirty kiss, like at the first wedding. This was more like their first kiss: a little surprised, a little afraid and a lot of suppressed feelings all poured into a kiss.

When they pulled away, they kept their foreheads pressed together. "Go on a date with me?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. I would love to go on a date with you," Kurt said.

They held hands as they walked out of the school. Kurt wondered how much work it would be. Clearly, he wasn't the only one who had issues. Blaine fell apart in front of him tonight. They both had things to work out, but maybe there were some things that couldn't be solved separately. They'd done a lot of growing while they were apart. Maybe it was time to do some growing together.

* * *

A/N: Reviews are always appreciated (Also, I'm theficofitall on tumblr. Someone mentioned that I should make that more known, so there you go. lol)


End file.
